Another Way of Love
by HitsuKarinFan
Summary: Was ist wenn es in der Welt eine dunkle Seite gibt und durch ein Zufall sein ganzes Leben auf dem Kopf gestellt wird. Wenn etwas von dir verlangt wird das nicht ohne ist?  Love? Heartbreak? Oder noch was anderes? HitsuXKarin, IchiXRuki, little ByaXRen
1. Prolog

Another Way Of Love

Text-Beschreibung:

Was ist wenn es in der Welt eine dunkle Seite gibt und durch ein Zufall sein ganzes Leben auf dem Kopf gestellt wird. Wenn etwas von dir verlangt wird das nicht ohne ist?

Love? Heartbreak? Oder noch was anderes?

Pairing : HitsuXKarin, IchiXRuki, ByaXRen

HitsuKarinFan ©

Also das hier ist mein erster FF und ich hoffe auf ein paar Rezies...

Ich werde versuchen jede Woche ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen undzwa am Sonntag!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

Beta-Leser: NaruxSasux3 & SasuNaruFaan

Hier ein ganz besonderer Dank an SasuNaruFaan & NaruxSasux3 das sie sich das angetan

haben meinen FF Beta zu Lesen ; D

Dank euch beiden


	2. Der Hunterbund

Was ist wenn...?

Kapitel 1- Der Hunterbund

„Karin! Los wach auf!"

„Karin aufstehen!"

„Sofort!"

'RATSCH' Karin öffnete ihre Augen, nur um sie wieder zu schließen. Ihre Schwester Yuzu hatte den Vorhang geöffnet sodass das Licht in ihr Gesicht fiel und sie blendete. Sie öffnete wieder ihre Augen nur um ihre Schwester vor ihr zu sehen.

„Yuzu, was sollte das?" fragte sie verärgert.

„Wie was soll das? Karin hast du es vergessen? Heute ist deine Aufnahmeprüfung!"

sagte Yuzu und wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Welche Aufnahmeprüfung?" sagte sie schläfrig und war gerade wieder dabei einzuschlafen als es sie traf. Wie konnte sie so etwas wichtiges vergessen?

„Oh nein die Aufnahme in den Hunterbund!" schrie sie und sprang aus ihrem Bett.

Dabei jedoch blieb sie in ihrer Decke hängen, fiel Kopfüber aus ihrem Bett und rollte gegen ihre Kommode die anfing zu wackeln. Durch das Wackeln fiel ihr Wecker, der dort stand, direkt auf ihren Kopf. Sie nahm ihn und sah die Uhrzeit. 6:30 Uhr.

„Yuzu ich habe noch über eine Stunde Zeit warum weckst du mich denn jetzt schon?"

„Weil du dann nicht genug Zeit hast, anfängst zu hetzen und dir dann irgendetwas brichst! So hast du genug Zeit um in Ruhe zu duschen und zu frühstücken."erwiderte sie und ist froh das Karin endlich wach war.

„Hmm...ich glaube du hast Recht" murmelte Karin während sie sich ihre Sachen aus dem Schrank suchte. Als sie alles hatte was sie brauchte ging sie ins Badezimmer, zog ihre Sachen aus und ging unter die Dusche.

„Brrr... ist das kalt" sagte sie als das kalte Wasser über ihren Körper lief. Sie stand dort für ein paar Minuten und dachte über den heutigen Tag nach. Der Hunterbund ist ein Verein aus Menschen die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben Vampire zu jagen die gegen die Regel verstoßen. Es gab auch gute Vampire die mit dem Bund kooperierten und auch zusammen arbeiteten.

„Ok, so langsam werde ich nervös" murmelte sie als sie das Wasser ausstellte und sich ihr Handtuch schnappte. Sie zog ihre Sachen an und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.

Sie trug das traditionelle Aufnahme Outfit das aus einer weißen Bluse, einer dunklen Hose und hohen Stiefel bestand. Um ihrer Taille war ein Gürtel mit einer Schnalle. Ihr sonst rücken langes Haar war in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz und der noch dazugehörende dunkle Mantel hing über ihrem entschied das es annehmbar aussah und schritt auf den Flur.

Sie lebte mit ihrer Familie in einem sehr großem Haus, eines der größten in Karakura. Im Untergeschoss gab es ein großes Wohnzimmer, eine geräumige Küche mit Esszimmer, zwei Bäder und das riesige Büro von ihrem Vater und Ichigo. Und heute nach der Zeremonie, wenn sie ein offizielles Mitglied des Hunterbundes ist, bekommt sie ihren eigenen Schreibtisch in diesem Büro . Im Keller ist das Weinlager und im Obergeschoss ist das Zimmer von ihr, Yuzu, Ichigo und das von ihrem Vater. Ja von ihrem Vater. Ihre

Mutter starb als sie und Yuzu 4 und Ichigo 9 waren. An ihrem Todestag war sie auf der Jagd nach einem Vampire doch statt ihr kam ein Mitglied vom HB (Hunterbund) der ihnen gesagt hatte das sie es nicht geschafft hat. Karin seufzte als sie die Treppe herunter stieg.

„Kariiin! Meine wundervolle Toch,-" bevor ihr idiotischer Vater den Satz beenden konnte hat sie ihm mit allem was sie hatte ins Gesicht getreten.

„Warum können mich den nicht einfach mal alle in Ruhe lassen erst recht der Idiot von einem Vater" dachte sie sich als ihr Vater zum Plakat ihrer Mutter läuft (was er an die Wand gehängt hatte) und beklagt sich darüber wie gemein seine Tochter doch sei.

„Baka" murmelte Karin bloß und setzt sich an den Tisch.

„Und? Schon aufgeregt?" Ich schaute auf und sah in das Gesicht meines Bruders. Er hatte ein schlichtes schwarzes Hemd an, eine helle Hose und orange gefärbtes Haar.

„Ne überhaupt nicht Ichi-nii. Es ist für mich wie jeder andere Tag." sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Das war Sarkasmus oder?" fragte er verwirrt. Sie schlug sich geistig gegen die Stirn. Wie kann man denn bloß so dumm sein und keine sarkastischen Antworten erkennen?

„Baka-nii" sagte sie schlicht und fing an über ihr Frühstück herzufallen.

Nachdem sie fertig war ging sie durch eine Tür und in den Garten. Er war schön gepflegt und rechts von ihr waren die schönen Blumenbeete von Yuzu. Sie ging nach links auf den großen Stall zu, wo die Pferde der Familie Kurosaki untergebracht waren. Dann öffnete sie das Tor und ging durch die Gasse. Auf der rechten Seite an der 2. Box hielt sie an, öffnete das Schloss und trat ein. „Na Hoshi, wie geht´s?" sagte sie zu einem wunderschönen schwarzen Pferd. Es hatte weißen Fesseln, eine lange Mähne und Schweif und was am faszinierenden an ihr ist, ist der weiße Stern auf der Stirn. Es war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von ihrem Vater zu ihrem 10. Geburtstag. Sie hatte es gehegt und gepflegt so wie Yuzu das Haus. „Weißt du was? Ich bin schon richtig aufgeregt und nervös wegen der Prüfung obwohl es erst in 2 Stunden ist. Aber bis dahin haben wir noch einen langen Weg bis nach Yamanashi"

„Wusste ich´s doch dass das vorhin Sarkasmus war" sagte jemand hinter ihr und sie wusste wer es war.

„Was willst du Baka-nii?" fragte sie ihn ohne sich umzudrehen und striegelt dabei ihr Pferd.

„Otou-san hat gesagt wir sollen anfangen die Pferde zu satteln. Und was war´s jetzt?"

„Warum muss er einem immer auf die nerven gehen?" fragte sich Karin als sie sich umdrehte und Ichigo gegen das Schienbein trat und dabei schrie „Ja verdammt und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe"

„Ahh! Wofür war das denn jetzt ich habe dich doch nur gefragt" schrie er zurück.

„Es war dafür das du mich nervst!"

„Ich nerve nicht!"

„Doch"

„Wenn du meinst kiddo" erwiderte er nur und schritt davon.

„Ich bin kein kiddo" schrie sie ihm nach, doch er lachte nur und schritt aus dem Tor.

„Was für ein Idiot" murmelte sie und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Als sie fertig waren standen sie, Ichigo und ihr Vater draußen mit ihren Pferden, während Yuzu vor ihnen stand, den Tränen nahe.

„Bitte passt gut auf euch auf" sagte sie und umarmte ihre Schwester.

„Und dir wünsche ich viel Glück bei deiner Aufnahmeprüfung. Ach, und pass auf Ichigo auf." fügte sie hinzu. „Hey! Auf mich muss man nicht aufpassen!" mischte sich Ichigo ein.

„Danke und mach dir nicht zu große Sorgen. Wir werden heute Abend alle gesund und munter wieder zurück sein." sagte Karin während sie ihren großen Bruder ignorierte und mit ihrer freien Hand den Rücken von Yuzu tätschelte.

„Aber du weißt wie gefährlich so eine Zeremonie sein kann, wenn man es nicht schafft sein Schwert zu bändigen!" sagte sie aufgebracht.

Ja sie wusste es noch ganz genau...

Flaschback...

„So Karin in 2 Wochen ist es soweit, dann ist endlich deine Aufnahmeprüfung. Aber vorher muss ich dich warnen. Es kann sehr gefährlich werden" hatte Isshin (ihr Vater) eines Abends gesagt.

„Gefährlich? Wieso das denn?" fragte Karin verwirrt.

„Zu der Zeremonie gehört auch das wecken und bändigen deines Schwertes. Ichigo musste auch Zangetsu bändigen bevor er aufgenommen wurde. Damit das passieren kann, wird man in einen Traumzustand versetzt und wenn man es nicht in 1 Stunde schaft das Schwert zu bändigen und wieder aufzuwachen kann man sterben!"

Karin schluckte...

Flaschback Ende...

„Es wird schon nichts passieren Yuzu. Ichigo hat es schon in 30 Minuten geschafft, also schaffe ich das auch." sagte sie zuversichtlich. Yuzu sah sie misstrauisch an entschied aber das es sich nicht lohnte zu streiten, seufzte und trat zurück.

„Ok aber pass gut auf dich auf. Und jetzt los, sonst kommt ihr zu spät" sagte sie.

„Oh Yuzu-chan ich will ja nicht gehen aber ich hab keine andere Wahl " quängelte Isshin und wollte zu Yuzu rennen und sie umarmen, als Karin und Ichigo ihm ins Gesicht schlagen. Die Beiden nickten sich zu und bestiegen ihre Pferde. Isshin ist jetzt natürlich am schmollen, folgte jedoch dann dem Beispiel der beiden und stieg auch auf sein Pferd.

„Yuzu pass gut auf dich und das Haus auf" sagte Karin als sie alle drei wendeten und los ritten.

„Hai" schrie sie hinterher und winkte zum Abschluss, bis die drei um einer Ecke verschwunden waren.

Die Reise war sehr langweilig und nervend, da Isshin beschlossen hatte Reiselieder zu singen, solange bis einer von ihnen ihn durch eine gut platzierte Faust zum schweigen brachte. Doch nach kurzer Zeit fing er wieder an und Karin und Ichigo hatten beschlossen, dass es nichts bringen würde und somit versuchten sie ihn zu ignorieren.

Als dann endlich Yamanashi in Sicht kam, hüpfte Karin regelrecht auf dem Sattel.

„Karin hör bitte auf du bist ja fast genauso schlimm wie Otou-san" sagte ihr Ichigo.

„Ja ich würde ja gerne aufhören aber ich kann nicht" erwiderte sie und Ichigo seufzte nur. Bald darauf erreichten sie die Stadtgrenze. Sie ritten durch die Stadt und Karin die noch nie dort war, sah sich beeindruckt um. Die Stadt war sehr groß und hatte viele Märkte mit vielen Ständen. Die Häuser waren alle sehr groß und die Straßen alle sehr belebt. Sie ritten eine lange Straße entlang bis ein großes Gebäude in Sicht kam. Es war 5-mal so groß wie die anderen Häuser und war größtenteils in weiß gehalten. Auf der Vorderseite war eine große, überdachte Treppe, die zu großen Toren führte. Als sie davor ankamen, kam ihnen ein Mann mit Bart entgegen und nahm ihnen die Pferde ab und brachte sie zum Stall.

„Willkommen zum Hauptsitz des Hunterbundes."sagte Isshin.

„Wenn wir nun eintreten werden wir schon mal in den Saal gehen, während du noch draußen warten musst. Es werden noch drei andere dort sein und wenn die Tore sich öffnen kommt ihr herein und werdet erst einmal gefragt ob ihr es auch wirklich wollt und dann fängt die Prüfung an. Alles verstanden?" fragte er.

„Ja alles klar" sagte sie nervös.

„Es wird schon alles gut gehen kiddo" sagte Ichigo und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Ja ich schaffe das schon... Hey ich bin kein Kiddo!" schrie sie darauf als Isshin und Ichigo schon auf halben Weg zur Tür waren.

„Hör auf dich jetzt aufzuregen und komm" sagte ihr Vater ernst.

„Hai hai ich komme ja schon" murmelte sie und folgte ihnen.

„Seit wann ist Otou-san den so ernst? Ich weiß zwar das er etwas ernster wird und sich nicht mehr so kindisch benimmt wenn es um Vampire und den Hunterbund geht aber so ernst war er noch nie" dachte sich Karin als die drei in eine große Empfangshall traten.

Die Halle hatte an den Rändern Säulen und einen weißen Boden mit Mustern. Die Wände und die Decke waren weiß und hatten auf ihnen Bilder aufgemalt. So wie Karin das sah, sah es aus als ob es die Geschichte der Vampire und der Jäger war.

Als sie alles inspiziert hatte kam eine große Frau auf sie zu. Sie hatte einen Lila Rock mit einer weißen Bluse an und auf ihrer Nase hatte sie eine schwarze Brille.

„Guten Tag Familie Kurosaki"sagte sie förmlich und Karin wusste sofort das sie diese Frau nicht mochte da sie viel zu steif war.

„Willkommen. Bitte folgt mir" sagte sie und winkte uns zu, um ihr zu folgen. Wir liefen ihr hinterher bis wir zu einer weiteren großen Tür kamen.

„Sie werden schon drinnen erwartet und sie Kurosaki-san..." sagte sie während sie sich zu mir drehte „..sie müssen noch ein bisschen hier draußen mit den anderen beiden warten" beendete sie und zeigte zu zwei anderen Teenagern. Die beiden hatten fast die gleichen Sachen an wie sie. Die einzige Ausnahme war das die beiden ein Hemd statt einer Bluse trugen.

„Ja ok" erwiderte sie. Ihr Vater und Ichigo nickten ihr zu und verschwanden mit der Frau durch die Tür. Sie schritt zu den Anderen und wartete darauf, dass sie herein gerufen wird. Nach ungefähr 5 Minuten...

„Bitte eintreten" ertönte eine Stimme von der Tür und sie erhob sich von dem Stuhl auf dem sie saß. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und trat durch die Tür.

Wow war das ein langes Kapitel...

Na ja ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß und lasst mir ein paar Rezies da.

Beta-Leser: SasuNaruFaan

Eure HitsuKarinFan


	3. Die Aufnahmeprüfung

Was ist wenn...?

Kapitel 2 – Die Aufnahmeprüfung

„_Bitte eintreten" ertönte eine Stimme von der Tür und sie erhob sich von dem Stuhl auf dem sie saß. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und trat durch die Tür._

Der Raum in dem sie nun war, war ein halbrunder Tisch wo um die 30 Leute saßen.

Auf dem Tisch waren drei rote Kreise auf den Boden gemalt und der Raum war nicht so hell wie die Empfangshalle. Sie sah noch einmal zurück auf die beiden anderen nur um festzustellen, dass der eine wie verrückt zitterte und der andere wie ein Wasserfall schwitzte. Ich seufzte und trat als erste vor und blieb ca. auf der gleichen Höhe wie die Kreise stehen. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und hob dann ihren Kopf, sodass sie in das Gesicht des 1. Sitzes des Hunterbundes blickte. Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni.

Er sah sehr alt aus und hatte eine Kreuznarbe auf dem Kopf. Er sah sie an und ließ dann seinen Blick zu den anderen hinter ihr schweifen, die sich nun vorsichtig neben sie aufstellten. Sie ließ währenddessen ihren Blick über die anderen Leute im Raum schweifen und sah ihren Vater mit Ichigo hinter sich. Sie lächelte leicht und drehte sich wieder zu Yamamoto um. Als er fertig war, sah er zu einem älteren Mann mit silbernen Haaren und Schnurrbart und nickte ihm zu. Er nickte zurück und drehte sich zu uns. Als er sprach hatte er eine sehr raue Stimme.

„Nun wir sind heute hier, damit die drei vor uns die Aufnahmeprüfung beginnen können. So lasst mich fragen, wollt ihr das auch? Hanataro Yamada, wollen sie an der Prüfung teilnehmen?" fragte er und sah den Typen auf meiner rechten Seite an, der wie verrückt zitterte. Als er merkte das er angesprochen wurde, hüpfte er leicht und sagt mit einer wackligen Stimme „Hai"

„Gut. Omaeda Marechiyo, wollen sie auch an der Prüfung teilnehmen „ fragte er nun den anderen Typen.

„Ja natürlich" sagte er schnell und versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu verstecken, was ihm so überhaupt nicht gelang.

„Gut" sagte der Mann wieder und sah endlich mich an. "Und sie, Kurosaki Karin, wolle sie an der Prüfung teilnehmen?" fragte er sie. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie antwortete.

„Hai" sagte sie.

„Ok" sagte er schon wieder. Und wand sich an Yamamoto. „Yamamoto-sama wir können mit der Aufnahmeprüfung beginnen" beendete er und trat zurück.

Yamamoto, der alles genau beobachtet hatte, stand auf.

„Wir fangen nun mit der Prüfung an. Sie wissen wahrscheinlich was ihre Aufgabe ist und wenn nicht, hier kommt sie. Sie müssen ihr Schwert wecken und es bändigen. Unohana wird euch gleich in einen Traumzustand versetzen. Danach haben sie etwa eine Stunde Zeit bis es zu gefährlich wird. Haben sie die Frist überschritten, holen wir sie wieder aus dem Traumzustand raus und sind durchgefallen. Verstanden?" fragte er mit seiner dröhnenden Stimme.

„Hai" sagten wir gleichzeitig und Yamamoto drehte sich zu einer Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und nickte.

Diese trat um den Tisch herum und stand nun vor uns. Sie hatte schlichte Sachen an und ihr langes Haar ist über ihrer Brust zusammen geflochten.

„Ich bin Unohana und werde euch nun in den Traumzustand versetzen. Dafür muss ich euch bitten das jeder von euch in einen Kreis geht. Nach dem Bändigen gab es schon Fälle, wo das Reiatsu explodiert ist und den Raum verwüstet hat." sagte sie mit einer mütterlichen Stimme und Karin mochte sie sofort. Alle nickten und stellten sich in einen Kreis. Sie stand nun vor Hanataro, der wie verrückt zitterte, legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn und schloss die Augen. Ihre Hand fing an zu glühen und Hanataro schloss die Augen und sackte zusammen. Sie trat zurück und ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und einer Brille trat vor Hanataro und erstellte eine Barriere um ihn herum.

Unohana trat nun zu mir und lächelte bevor sie ihre Hand auf meine Stirn legte. Sie hatte eine kalte aber sanfte Hand, die langsam anfing zu glühen. Die Stelle wo sie Karin berührte wurde nun warm und ihr Blickfeld fing an zu verschwimmen bis sie in völlige Schwärze fiel.

Als sie wieder ihre Augen öffnete, war sie nicht mehr in dem Saal mit den Anderen. Sie stand auf einem ausgetrockneten und staubigen Boden. Vor ihr war ein riesiger Vulkan der Lava spuckte. Sie sah sich um und erblickte auf ihrer rechten Seite eine Gestalt.

Es war eine Frau, die flammend rotes Haar hatte, was ihr bis zur Taille geht. Sie war in einem orangenen Kimono mit gelben Mustern bekleidet. Sie hatte ein schönes Gesicht und ein warmes lächeln. Sie trat näher an Karin heran.

„Ich bin froh das wir uns endlich treffen Karin Kurosaki" sagte sie mit einer weichen Stimme.

„Schön sie auch endlich zu treffen und wenn ich mich nicht irre sind sie mein Schwert, mein Partner, oder?" fragte Karin. Sie wusste das sie nicht viel Zeit hatte und die Zeit draußen läuft nach Angaben ihres Bruders schneller als die in der Inneren Welt.

„Du willst anscheinend nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden. Also gut. Ja ich bin dein Schwert. Ich bin überrascht das du mich deinen Partner nennst, warum?" fragte sie.

„Weil ich nicht denkem dass sie nur ein Gegenstand sind. Ich habe öfters darüber nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie mehr sind. Wir Jäger bekommen die Kraft von den Schwertern und die Schwerter bekommen so die Möglichkeit sich in Kämpfen zu beweisen. Für mich sieht das eher wie eine Partnerschaft aus. Ich weiß das ist vielleicht ein bisschen verrückt und fast alle anderen sehen das anders, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen" antwortete Karin und den letzten Satz murmelte sie eigentlich nur vor sich hin.

Die Frau lächelte nun nur noch mehr.

„Du bist wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes und ich akzeptiere dich als Meister und als Partner. Normalerweise wird sich die Akzeptanz erkämpft, aber du bist viel weiter als die ganzen Anderen. Und jetzt präsentiere mich mit Stolz und schwinge mich um andere zu beschützen." sagte sie bevor sie von Flammen umgeben wurde. Karin stand da und sah mit Erstaunen wie die Frau ihre Form änderte. Sie war nun nicht mehr die wunderschöne Frau, sondern sie war nun ein atemberaubender Feuerdrache.

„Ich zähle auf dich Karin Kurosaki" sagte der Drache als er davon flog und Karins Sicht sich wieder verdunkelte.

Yamamoto´s Sicht...

Er war gelangweilt. Die zwei Typen sahen nicht sehr vielversprechend aus. Der eine nur am zittern und der andere am schwitzen wie sonst was. Doch das Mädchen von Kurosaki könnte es zu etwas bringen. Er dachte über die Möglichkeiten nach was passieren könnte als er einen anstieg in Karin Reiatsu spürte.

„Sasakibe wie viel Zeit ist vergangen?" fragte er seinen Sekretär, der auch die Einführung gemacht hatte.

„23 Minuten und 41 Sekunden" antwortete er.

„Legt noch eine Barriere um Kurosaki-san. Schnell" sagte er, jetzt alarmiert über das schnelle steigen ihres Reiatsu´s.

Sofort lief eine weitere Person zu der Frau, die die Barriere um Karin aufrecht hielt und errichtete eine weitere um die erste.

Dann geschah es. Ihr Reiatsu explodierte und erschütterte die Barrieren und die erste fing an zu brechen und verschwand. Die zweite bekam auch einen großen Riss und eine weitere Person lief zu den bisherigen zwei Personen um zu helfen, als auch die zweite Barriere zerbrach und alle Menschen in unmittelbarer Nähe nach hinten geworfen wurden.

Yamamoto bedeckte sein Gesicht mit dem Arm und als die Explosion abgeschwächt war, sah er ein Raum mit voller Staub.

Normale Sicht ~ Karins Sicht

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, kniete sie in dem roten Kreis mit einen Schwert in ihrer rechten Hand. Es hatte eine lange, scharfe Klinge und der Griff war rot mit gelben Mustern. Nach genauerem betrachten ihres Schwertes sah sie sich im Raum um und sah das überall Staub und Dreck lag. Vor ihr lagen ein paar hustende Personen und die Barrieren von den anderen beiden waren gebrochen, obwohl sie noch bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen.

„Was ist passiert" fragte sie niemanden Bestimmten.

„Karin ist alles in Ordnung?" hörte sie hinter sich jemand schreien. Sie drehte sich um, um ihren Vater und Ichigo zu sehen, die auf sie zu liefen.

„Ja warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen und was ist hier passiert?" fragte sie verwirrt und versuchte aufzustehen, doch ihre Beine versagten, sodass Ichigo sie stützen musste.

„Erst einmal geh es langsam an. So wie Unohana es vorher gesagt hat können die Reiatsu´s dabei explodieren. Bei dir war die Explosion so hoch das zwei Barrieren aufgebaut wurden, die trotzdem gebrochen sind. Das heißt das du wirklich viel Reiatsu hast." Erklärte Isshin bis ein Räuspern von hinten um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bittet. Sie drehten sich um und standen nun vor Yamamoto.

„Ich muss sagen, ich bin sehr beeindruckt. Kurosaki-san sie haben trotz zweier Barrieren den halben Saal verwüstet" sagte er mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.

„Oh... ähm... ja das tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht und ,-" fing sie an als sie durch Yamamoto unterbrochen wurde.

„Du brauchst dir darüber keine Sorgen machen. Wir hätten stärkere Barrieren um dich aufbauen sollen. Aber Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie haben die Prüfung in 24 Minuten und 17 Sekunden abgeschlossen. Das ist erstaunlich. Aber ich glaube sie könnten jetzt ein bisschen Zeit zum ausruhen gebrauchen. Sie können mit ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder in den Nebenraum gehen, solange die anderen beiden noch dabei sind ihre Schwerter zu bändigen."

„Hai" sagte sie und verschwand mit Isshin und Ichigo im Nebenraum. Als die geschlossen wurde war es mal wieder klar was passieren würde. Isshin fängt an zu heulen und läuft schreiend auf Karin zu, wie stolz seine Tochter ihn doch gemacht hätte. Bevor er ihr aber zu nahe kommen konnte, hatten Ichigo und Karin ihn gleichzeitig in den Magen getreten. Daraufhin setzte sich Isshin beleidigt in einen Sessel ,der dort stand und fing an zu schmollen.

„Wie unfair das Leben sein kann!" murmelte er dabei die ganze Zeit vor sich hin.

„Das hast du gut gemacht" sagte Ichigo und klopfte Karin auf die Schulter.

„Danke Ichi-nii" antwortete sie und sah sich dabei im Raum um. Es war ein Aufenthaltsraum mit vielen Sesseln und Tischen. Er wurde anscheinend extra vorbereitet um sich nach der Prüfung auszuruhen, denn an der rechten Wand stand ein Wagen mit Wasser, Sandwiches und Keksen. Sie ging zum Wagen, nahm sich eine Flasche und ließ sich in den nächsten Sessel plumpsen.

Jeder saß nun dar in seinen eigenen Gedanken bis der Mann namens Sasakibe herein kam und sie, Isshin und Ichigo wieder in den Saal begleitete.

Großenteils war der Schutt weggeräumt und die anderen Beiden standen dort. Hanataro sah glücklich aber zugleich müde aus und Omaeda hatte es anscheinend nicht geschafft. Er stand da, hatte ein trauriges Gesicht und schaute auf den Boden. Karin hätte gedacht das es andersrum wäre, aber anscheinend hatte sie sich geirrt. Während Isshin und Ichigo wieder hinter den Tisch traten stellte Karin sich zu den anderen Beiden und wartete darauf, dass Yamamoto anfing zu reden.

„Wir haben diese Prüfung nun abgeschlossen. Ihnen Hanataro Yamada und Karin Kurosaki spreche ich meinen Glückwunsch aus. Sie haben die Prüfung erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Sie, Omaeda Marechiyo, haben es leider nicht geschafft. Ich muss sie bitten nun den Saal zu verlassen. Aber ich vertraue darauf, dass sie weiter üben und in einem Jahr wieder hier teilnehmen. Bis dahin wünsche ich ihnen viel Glück." sagte er, den letzten Teil an den großen Typen rechts von mir gewendet. Der verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum.

„Und sie beide heiße ich hiermit herzlich Willkommen im Hunterbund. Sie bekommen von uns nun eine passende Scheide für ihr Schwert, ein Regel-Handbuch und für sie Kurosaki-san gibt es eine Kette und sie Yamada-san einen Ring mit dem Symbol des Hunterbundes. Sie bekommen die Sachen von ihren Vorgesetzten" sagte er und sah mich an.

„Sie, Kurosaki-san, gehören ab sofort zum 10. Sitz des Bundes, Kurosaki Isshin" sagte er und ihr Vater kam mit einer Kiste und einer Scheide für ihr Schwert. Auf seinem Gesicht war ein großes Grinsen als er ihr die Sachen überreichte. Karin lächelte zurück und Isshin stellte sich dann hinter ihr.

„Sie Yamada-san gehören ab sofort zum 4. Sitz des Bundes, Unohana Retsu" fuhr Yamamoto in Hanataro´s Richtung vor. Die Frau mit dem geflochtenen Zopf trat nach vorne, überreichte Hanataro seine Sachen und stellte sich hinter ihm auf.

Yamamoto nickte ihnen dann zu und Karin nahm als erstes die Scheide, befestigte sie an der Schnalle des Gürtels und schob ihr Schwert hinein. Danach nahm sie die Kette aus der Box, legte sie sich um, nahm das Buch in ihre Hand und drehte sich wieder zu Yamamoto. Als beide fertig waren fuhr Yamamoto fort.

„Sie haben nun 1 Woche Zeit bis ihr erster Auftrag kommt. Ich würde euch empfehlen bis dahin den Umgang mit euren Schwertern zu üben, denn sie sind anders zu führen als Holzschwerter. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück bei eurer ersten Mission und den darauf folgenden. Die Zeremonie ist hiermit zu Ende" schloss er ab, drehte sich um und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Sie war froh das sie es endlich geschafft hatte. Sie wurde noch von einigen beglückwünscht und dann machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause.

Omg... noch so ein langes Kapitel. Aber ich hoffe es stört nicht und ihr lasst ein paar Rezies dar.

Beta-Leser: NaruxSasux3

Eure HitsuKarinFan


	4. Der Brief

HitsuKarin-Lovestory mal anders

Kapitel 3 - Der Brief

_Karin war froh, dass sie es endlich geschafft hatte. Sie wurde noch von einigen beglückwünscht und dann machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause._

Es ist nun 1 Woche seit der Aufnahme vegangen. Karin hatte fleißig mit ihrem neu erworbenen Schwert geübt und ihrem Bruder oft in den Arsch getreten. Yuzu war natürlich am Weinen wenn sie ankamen und ihr Vater war idiotisch wie eh und je...

Karin lief auf Ichigo zu, ihr Schwert in beiden Händen. Sie holte aus und schwang es in Richtung Ichigo, der seines zum blockieren hob. Es gab ein krachendes Geräusch als das Metall aufeinander schlug. Karin zog ihr Schwert zurück, täuschte einen Angriff von der rechten an und wirbelte herum, um doch von der linken Seite zu schlagen. Ichigo, der es im letzten Moment kommen sah, sprang hastig zurück. So ging es schon 2 Stunden lang. Beide schon am keuchen, legten eine Pause ein und setzten sich unter einem Baum in den Schatten.

„Du wirst immer besser, aber mich wirst du nie schlagen kiddo!" sagte Ichigo überheblich und zerzauste ihr die Haare.

„Nenn mich nicht kiddo und von wegen ich werde dich nie schlagen! Was war denn mit Gestern oder Vorgestern!" schrie sie und schlug seine Hand weg.

„Meine wundeschöne Toch,-" BUMM. Bevor er auch nur die Chance hatte Karin zu umarmen, trat sie weg, sodass ihr idiotischer Vater gegen den Baum knallte.

„Itai, wofür war das den mein Augenstern ich hab,-" und wieder BUMM. Diesmal hatte er ihre Faust im Gesicht.

„Baka otou-san! Nenn mich nie wieder Augenstern wenn du noch leben möchtest! Und was willst du überhaupt?"

„Ich *schnief* wollte doch nur *schnief* dir etwas geben" sagte er. Anscheinend bekam er nicht mit oder ignorierte es, dass auf Karin´s Stirn eine Ader auftauchte und sie ihre Hände ballte.

„Und WAS willst du mir geben?" fragte sie mit einer zornigen Stimme. Ichigo der ein ungutes Gefühl hatte trat ein paar Schritte zurück, damit er nicht in der Schusslinie stand. Isshin hob einen Brief hoch und fing an zu erklären.

„Also ich habe gerade im Briefkasten,-" doch bevor er zuendesprechen konnte, schnappte sie ihm den Brief aus der Hand, trat ihn damit er durch den Garten flog und schrie „Warum sagst du denn nicht sofort das ein Brief angekommen ist und ohne diesem ganzen rumgeheule"

Isshin der immer noch durch die Luft flog, landete im Misthaufen, fing an zu heulen und lief ins Haus zurück. Wahrscheinlich um dem Plakat von ihrer Mutter seine Klagen zu erzählen. dass seine Tocher ihn nicht mehr lieb hatte.

„So ein Idiot!" murmelte Karin und öffnete den Brief. Ichigo sah sie interessiert an, wusste jedoch dass es ihr erster Auftrag vom Hunter-Bund war und wollte sie nicht stören. Also setzte er sich wieder in den Schatten, verschränte die Arme hinterm Kopf wie ein Kissen und schloss die Augen.

Karin las den Brief Schritt für Schritt langsam durch und konnte es nicht glauben.

„Nicht wirklich, oder?" fragte sie sich leise worauf Ichigo aufsah und ihr einen fragenden Blick gab. Mit einem "Les selbst" übergab sie ihm den Brief. Ichigo runzelte die Stirn und fing an den Brief laut vorzulesen:

_Kurosaki Karin,_

_Ihr erster Auftrag besteht darin, in 3 Tagen Undercover bei dem Verlobungsball von den Vampiradelsfamilien Hitsugaya & Hinamori, für Sicherheit zu sorgen. Sie werden mit ihrem Bruder Kurosaki Ichigo und Ishida Uryuu auf diesem Auftrag gehen und sich dort als Gäste ausgeben. Seien sie in 2 Tagen am Hotel Akihabara. Dort wird ihnen passende Kleidung zur Verfügung gestellt und passenden Schmuck, damit sie nicht als Menschen erkannt werden. Weitere Informationen für den Auftrag erhalten sie dort._

_Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück,_

_Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, 1 Sitz des Hunter-Bundes_

Mit jedem weiterem Wort wurden Ichigo´s Augen größer und am Ende des Briefes hing sein Kinn auf dem Boden.

Was nur keiner gemerkt hatte ist, dass Isshin kopfüber Baum hing und mitgelesen hatte. Nachdem auch er fertig war, sprang er vom Baum und führte einen Freudetanz auf und sang dabei, "Meine wunderschöne Tochter wird erwachsen ~ !".

Ichigo und Karin waren noch zu schockiert um ihm einen reinzuhauen, also beschloss er lieber abzuhauen bevor sich das änderte. So ging er tanzend weiter in Richtung Haus und verschwand.

Ichigo, der sich früher als Karin aus der Starre löste, sah sie an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie.

„Ja alles ok. Doch warum geben sie einem Neuling wie mir so einen wichtigen Auftrag?" antwortete sie und drehte sich zu Ichigo um.

„Ich glaube weil du dort alle ganz schön beeindruckt hast und außerdem sind ich und Ishida auch dabei und wir sind keine Neulinge" sagte er.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung" erwiderte sie und war gerade dabei zu gehen als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und sagte „Ich hoffe nur das nichts schlimmes passiert. Wenn doch wird es ganz schön brenzlich für uns, denn ich will nicht wissen was der Hunter- Bund uns dann für eine Strafe aufbrummt". So drehte sie sich um und ließ einen nachdenklichen Ichigo hinter sich liegen.

„Ichigo beweg deinen Hintern jetzt hier runter" schrie Karin die Treppe hoch. Seit der Ankunft des Briefes sind nun 2 Tage vergangen und die Kurosaki-Geschwister machten sich gerade bereit zur Abreise. Als die Beiden es Yuzu erzählt hatten, war sie sehr stolz auf ihren Bruder und ihre Schwester gewesen. Sie konnten nicht aufhören ihren Vater zu verprügeln, da er die ganze Zeit nichts anderes getan hatte, als darüber zu jubeln. Und jetzt sitzt Ishida, der in der Nähe wohnte, mit Karin unten in der Küche und wartete auf Ichigo. Der hat es natürlich mal wieder geschafft zu verschlafen!

„Komme!" rief er von oben und fing an die Treppe herunter zu laufen. Auf der Hälfte der Treppe (Ichigo´s Glück xD) verpasste er eine Stufe, stieß einen erwürgten Schrei aus und rutschte den Rest der Treppe mit dem Arsch hinunter.

„Oh nein, Onii-chan, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Yuzu während sie zu ihm lief um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Was für ein Baka" murmelte Karin und machte sich auf dem Weg nach draußen. Ausnahmsweise war ihr Vater nicht dort und schrie. Nein er hatte sich FREIWILLIG dazu entschieden die Pferde der Beiden fertig zu machen. Als sie draußen um die Ecke bog, sah sie ihren Vater, der noch die letzten Sachen in den Reisetaschen verstaute. Als sie näher trat, drehte er sich um, grinste und...versuchte Karin zu umarmen.

„Jetzt hab mal Anstand, pack weiter die Sachen und LASS MICH IN RUHE!" schrie sie als sie ihn quer durch den Garten fliegen ließ. Seufzend ging sie zu Hoshi und streichelte ihn. Wenn sie so voran kamen wie geplant dann sollten sie heute Nacht in Sendai ankommen. Aber nur wenn Ichigo es mal schaffte fertig zu werden.

„Fertig! Wir können gehen!" schrie Ichigo auf dem Weg nach draußen, mit Ishida im Schlepptau.

„Endlich" murmelte Karin als sie auf Hoshi stieg. Ichigo, der das gehört hatte, gab ihr eine Blendung, doch als er gerade etwas antworten wollte, spürte er eine Hand auf der Schulter.

„Kurosaki, wir haben keine Zeit für diese kindischen Spielchen. Wir sind eh wegen dir schon zu spät dran!" sagt Ishida hinter ihm. Mit einem Gemurmel von das-sei-nicht-alles-seine-Schuld schlossen sich die Beiden Karin an und bestiegen auch ihre Pferde. Nach einigen Abschiedsworten machten sie sich endlich auf dem Weg nach Sendai

Der Ritt war...langweilig. Mehr konnte man nicht dazu sagen. Es war meistens sehr still und die Natur war auch nicht gerade hilfreich. Da sie morgens schon losgeritten waren, legten sie ihre erste Pause mittags in einem abgelegenen Dorf ein und eine zweite am späten Abend. Und jetzt, fast um Mitternacht, hatten sie es geschafft. Sie standen nun vor dem Großen Hotel. Und es ist wirklich riesig! Sie steuerten auf den Eingang zu und sobald sie das Hotel betraten, kam ihnen auch sogleich eine Frau von der Rezension entgegengelaufen.

„Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun und Kurosaki-san. Bitte folgen sie mir zu ihrem Zimmer." sagte sie und war schon auf dem Weg zur Treppe.

„Zum Glück haben wir nicht viel Gepäck, das wir die Treppe hochschleppen müssen" murmelte Karin während dem Treppensteigen. Als sie endlich im 2. Stock angekommen waren, übergab die Frau Ichigo den Schlüssel und verschwand.

„Die war ja komisch" sagte Ichigo nachdem sie um die Ecke verschwunden war.

„Ob komisch oder nicht ist jetzt völlig egal! Mach einfach die Tür auf damit ich schlafen kann!" maulte Karin. Seufzend nahm Ichigo den Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür. Der Raum, den sie betraten war mittelgroß und sehr gemütlich. In der Mitte war ein schöner Esstisch mit einer großen Obstschale. An der hinteren Wand war ein Kamin mit 4 Sesseln davor und rechts und links waren jeweils 2 Türen. Der Boden bestand aus Holz, der von einem weißen Teppich in der Mitte geschmückt wurde. Auf ihm befand sich ein weiterer kleiner Tisch. Die Wände hatten eine schöne Cremefarbe und die Decke war dunkel vertäfelt. Ichigo machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach der Küche, was natürlich klar war... Er ging zum 1. Zimmer auf der linken Seite und erstarrte als er die Tür öffnete.

„Was ist los, Ichi-nii?" fragte Karin.

„Ähmmm... ich glaube das ist dein Zimmer Karin" antwortete er, immer noch ins Zimmer starrend. Karin runzelte die Stirn und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Ichigo.

„Mein Zimmer? Aber woher willst du das den wis,-" wollte Karin fragen bis sie das Zimmer sah. Es war in den gleichen Farben wie der 1. Raum, hatte in der Mitte ein großes Bett und zur Rechten der Beiden war eine kleine Kommode, doch das war nicht das, was den Beiden die Sprache verschlug. Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes waren 2 Ständer mit verschiedenen Arten von Kleidern und daneben war ein niedriger Tisch mit Schmuck und Schuhen. Als Karin dies sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen und ihr Mund klappte auf, sodass ihr Kiefer fast den Boden berührte.

„Die wollen mir doch nicht ernsthaft ein Kleid andrehen oder?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ähhmm... Karin? Wir gehen auf einen Verlobungsball von Adligen. Sogar du musst mal ordentlich Aussehen und außerdem wenn du etwas Schlichtes wie Hosen trägst, fallen wir doch sofort auf" sagte Ichigo in seinem Klugscheißer-Ton, da es ihm gefiel, dass Karin nun doch ein Kleid anziehen musste... Sie hasste Kleider abgrundtief seitdem sie klein war, doch Yuzu ist komischerweise genau das Gegenteil von ihr. Sie trägt fast nur Kleider und ist viel zu zart gebaut. Außerdem hätte sie die Ausbildung zum Vampirejäger nicht verkraftet.

„Ach halt die Klappe! Ich geh jetzt schlafen! Und ich will nicht wissen, was ihr dann erst anziehen müsst...!" sagte sie, den letzten Teil mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und verschwand im Zimmer. Ichigo kratzte sich nur den Kopf und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Zimmer... wie sich herausstellte war sein Gemach genauso vollgepumpt mit Anziehsachen wie das von Karin. Und das schlimmste war... er hatte kein großes Bett, da er sich mit Ishida ein Zimmer teilen musste... das Leben kann so unfair sein.

Karin hatte sich währenddessen umgezogen und lag nun im Bett. Sie dachte über den nächsten Tag und die Folter von Kleidern nach...

„ Das wird schrecklich! Warum muss mir das immer passieren" murmelte sie. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten, die größtenteils aus Fluchen bestanden, drehte sie sich auf die Seite und schlief ein.

Karin: Das Kapitel ist Scheiße!

HitsuKarinFan: Wieso das den *empört frag*

Karin: Weil ich ein Kleid tragen muss

Ichigo: Dann musst du mal sehen was Ishida und ich tragen müssen! Stimmt's Ishida?

Ishida: " "

HitsuKarinFan: *seufz* So schlimm ist es jetzt auch nicht...

Ichigo: Und warum bekomme ich kein Einzelzimmer? Ich hab jetzt voll das kleine Bett und Karin hat ein Einzelzimmer und ein großes Bett!

HitsuKarinFan: Fertig ?

Ichigo: Wenn du nicht zuhören willst dann haue ich ab... *geht weh*

Karin: Ich auch *folgt Ichigo*

Ishida: " " *folgt auch*

HitsuKarinFan: Hey! Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen ich bin der Autor! Und ihr müsst machen was ich sage! Hey! *läuft ihnen hinterher*

Sry das Kapitel ist ein bisschen kürzer als die letzten beiden aber ich hatte letzte Woche eine Menge zu tun... Darum habe ich es auch nicht geschafft es gestern hochzuladen aber heute ist mit Sicherheit auch nicht so schlimm...

Beta-Leser: SNaruxSasux3 & SasuNaruFaan


	5. Der Ball

Kapitel 4 - Der Ball

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten, die größtenteils aus Fluchen bestanden, drehte sie sich auf die Seite und schlief ein.

„Na toll!" murmelte sie laut während sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang und das hieß das sie gleich los mussten. Sie seufzte. Der Tag verging schnell und sie erinnerte sich an die Besprechung mit Ichigo und Ishida.

„Das ist alles so nervig" sagte sie als sie die Besprechung noch einmal durch den Kopf laufen ließ.

_Die Besprechung - ca. vor 5 Stunden_

_Alle drei saßen am Tisch im Hauptraum. Ishida, der sah, dass von ihnen mit Sicherheit niemand anfangen würde, räusperte sich._

„_Wenn wir heue Abend dort ankommen, treffen wir erstmals den Mentor von Hitsugaya Toushiro und den Sekretär von seinem Vater Hitsugaya Hatsuma. Nach der Besprechung des genauen Ablaufs des Balls werden wir uns unter die Gäste mischen und uns in drei verschiedenen Ecken im Saal aufhalten. Damit sie unsere Präsenz als Menschen nicht erkennen, hat Yamamoto extra Schmuck angefertigt, die sie dann mit dem eines Vampires überdeckt. Das einzige was wir noch machen müssen, damit wir nicht entdeckt werden, ist uns wie normale Gäste zu Verhalten. Auch wenn es heißt zu Tanzen, wenn uns irgendjemand dazu auffordert."_

_Bei diesem letzten Satz wurde Karins Gesicht bleich._

„_T-tanzen?" stammelte sie und warf einen helfenden Blick zu Ichigo._

„_Gibt es dabei ein Problem?" fragte Ishida verwirrt als er vom Einen zum Anderen schaute. Ichigo seufzte und sah dann zu Ishida_

„_In einer gewissen Weise schon. Ich habe früher noch von meiner Mutter gelernt zu Tanzen, aber Karin war noch so klein und daher..."_

„_...kann sie nicht Tanzen?" schloss Ishida für Ichigo. Karin und Ichigo nickten nur und Ishida kniff sich in den Nasenrücken._

„_Dann müssen wir es ihr beibringen" sagte er nur und verschwand in Karins Zimmer. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er mit Absatzschuhen wieder heraus._

_Ende der Besprechung_

Als Ishida wiederkam begann Karins persönliche Foltertour. Erst mal musste sie lernen vernünftig mit diesen Schuhen zu laufen und dann wurde ihr abwechselnd von Ishida und Ichigo erklärt wie man tanzte. Am Anfang war es... schrecklich. Sie trat ihrem jeweiligen Partner auf die Füße oder ließ blöde Kommentare dazu ab wie blöde das sei und weigerte sich weiter zu lernen. Einmal schaffte sie es auch sich und Ichigo zu Fall zu bringen so das schon einige Leute vom Hotel vorbeikamen um zu fragen, ob alles ok sei oder um sich zu beschweren. Und nach einer Ewigkeit von 4 Stunden waren alle soweit zufrieden. Doch das nächste Problem war ... sie hatten nur noch eine Stunde Zeit um sich fertig zu machen. Es lief alles drunter und drüber, da jeder noch ins Bad wollte. Dann war da noch das Problem... was sollte sie anziehen. Ihr Bruder hatte damit gedroht sie zu killen wenn sie auch nur ansatzweise versucht jemanden zu überzeugen doch nur Jeans oder so anzuziehen. Somit hatte sie sich auf ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid geeinigt, das bis zu den Knien ging. Es war trägerlos und hatte eine Schärpe mit einer Schleife hinten um ihrer Taille gebunden. Um ihren Hals hing eine Silberkette mit einem Sternenanhänge der sie an ihr Pferd Hoshi erinnerte. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und ihr Pony hing ihr im Gesicht. Dazu normale schwarze Absatzschuhe und fertig. Endlich zufrieden mit der Kleidung ging sie zu Ishida und Ichigo die schon warteten. Beide sahen sehr formal aus in ihren Anzügen. Ishida hatte eine Fliege um den Hals und einen Ring am Finger. Ichigo hatte eine schwarze Krawatte an und ebenfalls ein Ring am Finger.

„Ringe? Könnte der Bund nicht etwas Schöneres als Ringe haben die unsere Präsenz versteckt. Naja ich bin froh, dass ich eine Kette habe" dachte sie sich und trat zu ihnen.

„Wow..." murmelte Ichigo mit breiten Augen. Auch Ishida saß da wie in Trance und starrte Karin an.

„Was ist denn? Warum starrt ihr mich so an?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Oh ähmmm... du siehst schön aus in dem Kleid. Total ungewohnt..." sagte Ichigo etwas verlegen. Karin stutzte. Hatte sie richtig gehört, dass ihr Bruder sie schön nannte?

„Achso... dann wohl... danke" stammelte sie.

Nach diesem peinlichen Moment machten sie sich alle auf den Weg nach Unten.

Dort wartete schon eine Kutsche, die sie zum Anwesen der Hitsugayas fahren sollte.

Die Fahrt dauerte noch nicht mal 10 Minuten als schon das große und beleuchtete Gebäude in Sicht kam. Es war riesig und besaß 3 Etagen. An der Vorderseite war eine lange Auffahrt, die an einem Brunnen endete. Direkt vor der Tür standen zwei Diener, die die Einladungen überprüften. Der Eingang bestand aus einem riesigen Bogen und die gesamte Vorderseite des Hauses war mit Blumenbändern und anderen Sachen verziert. Als sie vor dem Eingang ankamen, wurde die Tür von einem der Diener geöffnet.

„Wir haben sie schon erwartet! Bitte folgen sie mir" sagte er und ließ sie aussteigen. Er führte uns durch den Eingang und eine nahegelegene Treppe hoch. Dort ging er zu einer Tür und klopfte an.

„Die Leute vom Hunterbund sind eingetroffen" kündigte er an.

„Lass sie rein" kam eine quietschige Stimme von innen. Der Diener öffnete die Tür und die drei traten in den Raum. Dort vor ihnen stand eine große Frau mit Erdbeerblonden Haaren und mit MONSTER Brüsten. Sie trug ein langes rotes Kleid was alle ihre Kurven zum Vorschein brachte. Etwas zu viel für Karins Geschmack. Hinter ihr in einem Sessel saß ein Mann mit weißen Haaren und Schnurrbart. Er trug einen normalen Anzug mit grüner Krawatte und auf seiner Nase saß eine Brille. Die Frau sah jeden genau an. Erst Ichigo dann Ishida und dann Karin. Ein gefährlicher Glanz leuchtete in ihren Augen auf und bevor Karin auch nur ansatzweise ausweichen konnte, wurde sie in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen.

„Oh du bist ja sooo kawaii ~! So süß und klein!" schrie sie begeistert ohne zu merken das Karin in ihren Brüsten erstickte.

„K-krieg keine L-luft!" versuchte sie so gut es ging zu sagen. Die Frau sah zu ihr hinunter und ließ sie endlich los. Karin nahm sofort Abstand und keuchte.

„Oh Entschuldigung du warst so süß und ich konnte einfach nicht anders." sagte sie und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Karin seufzte nur und ließ ihren Blick zu dem Mann wandern. Er sah verwirrt und geschockt aus und Karin fragte sich warum.

„Ist irgendetwas ... ähmmm..." Sie schlug sich geistig. Sie wusste noch nicht wie er hieß... Er erwachte aus seiner Trance und sah mich an.

„Oh nein, alles in Ordnung! Ich bin Takahashi Souma, der persönliche Sekretär von Hitsugaya Hatsuma" sagte er schnell.

„Das bringt mich dazu, dass ihr meinen Namen auch noch nicht wisst! Ich bin Matsumoto Rangiku der Mentor von seinem Sohn Toushiro." sagte die Frau.

„Das reicht jetzt! Wir müssen uns beeilen bevor die ersten Gäste eintreffen und der Ball beginnt." fing Takahashi an „Am Anfang wird Hitsugaya-sama eine Einführungsrede halten und allen danken, dass sie zu dem Verlobungsball von seinem Sohn gekommen sind. Danach ist der Einzug von Hitsugaya-san und Hinamori-san und der Eröffnungstanz. Und dann ist eigentlich nur noch der Abend zum Feiern gedacht. Ihre Aufgabe ist es vor allem Hitsugaya-san und Hinamori-san zu beschützen. Obwohl Hitsugaya-san könnte sich im schlimmsten Fall selber beschützen mit Hyourinmaru" murmelte er den letzten Satz.

„Und jetzt gehen wir runter und fangen an zu feiern. Und dann bekomme ich auch Sake ~" schwärmte Matsumoto, klatschte in die Hände und steuerte auf die Tür zu.

„Matsumoto! Ich brauche noch ein paar Minuten" sagte Takahashi schnell.

„Kay! Wir sehen sie dann gleich Takahashi-san" antwortete sie und führte uns hinaus.

Sie gingen wieder die Treppe hinunter und wurden in einen festlichen Ballsaal geführt. Der Marmorboden hatte schöne Verzierungen, sowie die Wände und die Decke. In der Mitte ist genug Platz für Tänze und im ganzen Raum an den Seiten sind Essens- oder Getränketische aufgebaut. Auf der rechten Seite sind große Fenster mit einer Tür, die auf den Balkon führte. Auf der linken Seite ist ebenso en Balkon nur mit einigen Männern in schwarz und Musikinstrumenten und an der Hinterwand war ein Podium. Karin bewegte sich in Richtung Fenster um sich da zu Platzieren. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte, dass auch Ichigo und Ishida ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten. Karin seufzte. Das würde ein sehr langer und langweiliger Abend werden. Und das fing schon damit an, dass sie noch auf die Gäste warten mussten.

Währenddessen bei Takahashi

„Das kann nicht sein" murmelte er und lief zum Schreibtisch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Er nahm ein Blatt Papier und fing an zu schreiben. Nach ca. 3 Minuten war er fertig und rief einen Wachmann herbei. Er gab ihm den Brief.

„Bring den zu ihm" flüsterte er so leise das nur der Wachmann ihn hörte. Dieser nickte und verschwand um die Ecke. Takahashi schaute sich noch einmal im Raum um, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner ihn gesehen hatte und ging dann zur Treppe um sich den Anderen anzuschließen.

Es sind nun 10 Minuten vergangen und die ersten Gäste sind schon eingetroffen. Karin stand immer noch in der Ecke und beobachtete jeden Neuankömmling genau um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand eine Waffe mitbrachte. Dann trat Takahashi wieder ins Zimmer und spähte auf Karin. Diese sah das in ihren Augenwinkeln.

„Was hat dieser Typ?" fragte sie sich und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Nach einiger Zeit ist der Saal fast voll und überall waren langweilige Gespräche. Karin ging zu einem Tisch und nahm sich ein Glas Limonade als das Licht verdunkelte und speziell nur auf dem Podium schien.

Alle Gespräche verstummten und jeder sah nun zu einem Mann und einer Frau die das Podium bestiegen. Hitsugaya Hatsuma und seine Frau Mikoto. Hatsuma hatte weiße Haare, klare blaue Augen und trug einen altmodischen rot/braunen Anzug mit eine weißen Rose in der Brusttasche. Mikoto hingegen hatte braune Haare, grüne Augen und ein Minzgünes Kleid an, was über dem Boden schwebte und ihre Augen hervorhob.

Oben angekommen, trat Hatsuma einen Schritt vor und lächelte alle an.

„Ich freue mich euch alle hier herzlich Begrüßen zu dürfen und danke ihnen für ihr zahlreiches Kommen. Wie mit Sicherheit alle von euch wissen, ist heute kein gewöhnlicher Abend wo wir alle zusammen kommen. Nein, heute ist der Verlobungsball von meinem Sohn Toushiro und seiner Verlobten Hinamori Momo. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Spaß heute Abend. Und nun wollen wir das glückliche Paar begrüßen. Bitte einen riesigen Applaus für die Beiden" sagte er mit einer freundlichen aber kräftigen Stimme.

Als er geendet hatte, verschob sich das Licht auf den Eingang und alle Leute fingen an zu klatschen als sich die Türen öffneten. Hinaus kamen zwei kurze Personen.

Das Mädchen besaß schwarze Haare, die sie hinten hochgebunden hatte. Sie setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf was ihre Schokobraunen Augen erreichte. Sie trug ein Marineblaues Kleid mit silbernen Glitzer und dazu passende flache Schuhe.

Der Junge hatte weiße Haare wie sein Vater und Turquoise Augen. Er trug wie alle einen schwarzen Anzug, außer sein Vater, wovon seine Jacke offen war und eine silberne Krawatte. In seiner Brusttasche hatte er eine rote Rose und sein Gesicht... sah aus als ob er gequält wurde.

Er machte weiter seinen Weg mit dem Mädchen in die Mitte des Saales. Da angekommen legte er die eine Hand um ihre Taille und in der Anderen war ihre Hand. Auf Kommando setzte Musik ein und die beiden schwebten in einem langsamen Walzer über die Fläche. Keiner sagte ein Wort, sondern schaute nur den Beiden zu. Nach ein paar weiteren Momenten traten Mikoto und Hatsuma ihnen bei und mit ihnen ein paar Andere. So wurde die Tanzfläche schnell gefüllt.

Karin stand immer noch am Rand in Gedanken versunken.

„Wow sieht der gut aus. Ich frage mich... was denke ich denn hier überhaupt es ist ja nicht so, dass ... naja wie es aussieht wird dieser Abend doch nicht so uninteressant."

Und schon wieder zu spät und es tut mir sehr sehr, sehr leid. Ich habe nun beschlossen das ich das neue Kapitel jetzt Montags hochlade, dann habe ich Samstags noch genügend Zeit...

Naja ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß das Kapitel zu lesen und lasst mir ein paar Reviews da.

Beta-Leser : NaruSasuFaan & NaruxSasux3


	6. Angriffe und Erkenntnisse

HitsuKarin-Lovestory mal anders

Kapitel 6 - Angriffe und Erkenntnisse

_Sie schaute hastig weg und ich runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte irgendetwas faszinierendes an sich. Wer ist sie?_

**Toushiros POV**

Ich muss unbedingt herausfinden wer sie ist! Aber wie? Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und schon viele Frauen sind zu mir gekommen und haben mich gefragt ob ich mit ihnen Tanzen würde doch ich habe nur gesagt: „Nein Danke, kein Interesse" und so langsam regt es mich wirklich auf. Ich habe dann immer wieder danach die Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren beobachtet. Sie stand immer noch auf ihrem Platz am Fenster und sah gelangweilt aus. Sie hatte mich seitdem noch ein paar Mal angeschaut aber schnell sich wieder ab gewand. Und nun stand ich immer noch, hier genervt von den ganzen Frauen, und starrte sie an. Doch plötzlich wandelte sich ihr Gesicht in Besorgnis und sie fing an sich ihren Weg durch die Menge zu schlängeln direkt zu... dem orange haarigen Typen von vorhin? Wer ist das und warum ist sie bei ihm? Ist es ihr Freund?

„Hitsugaya-sama würden sie vielleicht mit mir tanzen?" kam eine Stimme von der Rechten. Ich drehte meinen Kopf um und sah ein blondes Mädchen etwas größer als mich.

„Nein Danke, kein Interesse" sagte ich wie die anderen male auch. Als sie gegangen war kam meine Mutter zu mir. Na toll was wollte sie denn jetzt schon wieder?

„Toushiro das ist nicht akzeptabel von dir! Warum tanzt du nicht mit den Mädchen die dich fragen?" fragte sie wütend.

„Weil ich einfach keine Lust habe zu tanzen"

„Das musst du aber! Ich will nicht das du als ... was weiß ich Schlechtes angesehen wirst! Auch Hinamori-san tanzt mit allen die sie fragen!"

„Dann tanzt sie halt! Ich nicht!

„Jetzt reicht es mir! Du suchst dir irgendein Mädchen hier im Saal aus und forderst sie zum tanzen auf!" sagte sie bestimmend doch ich hörte nicht mehr zu. Meine Gedanken sind wieder auf das Mädchen gefallen die sich über irgendetwas amüsierte. Dann sah sie auf einmal wütend aus. Was hat dieser Kerl denn getan was sie so aufregt?

„Hast du mich gehört?" ich wurde durch die Stimme meiner Mutter aus meinen Gedanken geholt.

„Entschuldige okaa-san ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders. Was hast du gerade gesagt"

„Du forderst jetzt zumindest ein Mädchen zum Tanzen auf" wieder holte sie sich.

„Was? Ich tanze doch-," doch ich hielt an. Was wäre wenn...?

**Karins POV**

Ich seufzte. Ich stand schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde hier und nicht einmal die Hälfte des Abends ist vergangen. Kurz nach der Erkenntnis das Toushiro mich die ganze Zeit anstarrte kam Ichigo zurück. Er sah aus als wäre er tief in Gedanken versinken. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Ist draußen etwas passiert? Ich musste raus finden was passiert war! Also schlängelte ich mich durch die Menge und gelang nach kurzen Momenten zu ihm. Ich stellte mich neben ihn.

„Ist draußen etwas passiert?" fragte ich besorgt. Ichigo schreckte auf und sah mich an. Anscheinend war er so tief in Gedanken versunken das er noch nicht einmal gemerkt hatte das ich mich neben ihn gestellt hatte. Er sah mich kurz dann und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Nein es ist alles in Ordnung" sagte er.

„Was besorgt dich denn dann?" Ich werde nicht lockerlassen bis ich weiß was los war.

„Nichts! Ich hab nur über eine sehr hübsche Frau nachgedacht" sagte er abwesend. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Anscheinend hatte Ichigo grade selbst bemerkt was er gesagt hatte den sein Mund ging auf und er sah ziemlich geschockt aus.

„Ähmm ... ich meinte... ähmm..." stammelte er doch ich grinste nur.

„Spar dir das rum gestammelt macht es nur schlimmer. Also hast du dich in einen süßen kleinen Vampire verliebt?"

„Nein! Hab ich nicht! Es ist nur... ach vergiss es" plötzlich war es nicht mehr lustig und ich wurde wütend.

„Ichi-nii wie kannst du nur? Einer dieser Monster hat okaa-san getötet!" zischte ich leise. Ich weiß das nicht alle Vampire so gemein waren aber trotzdem war ich nicht gerade angetan von ihnen. Ichigo seufzte.

„Das war vor 11 Jahren Karin. Du musst es langsam mal vergessen. Der Vampire der sie getötet hat lebt auch nicht mehr und nicht jeder ist so wie er. Erst recht nicht die Adelsfamilien die alle hier sind also sei nicht so voreingenommen." schnappte er zurück. Ich seufzte.

„Ja schon verstanden"

„Und anscheinend bin ich nicht der einzige"

„Hä...wieso?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Ich habe bemerkt das dich dieser Toushiro die ganze Zeit schon anstarrt" Oh nein. Er hatte es bemerkt? Doch das nächste was passiert war hatte mich noch mehr geschockt.

„Ha sagste wohl gar nichts mehr oder was? Naja egal auf jeden Fall kommt er auf uns zu und will anscheinen mit dir TANZEN" sagte er in einen gefälligen Ton und zog das letzte Wort extra lang. Geschockt drehte ich mich um und sah, dass er wirklich auf uns zu kam. Er ging selbstbewusst in unsere Richtung und hatte einen ruhigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Was will er von uns? Weiß er irgendetwas darüber das wir Vampirejäger sind? Aber seine Eltern hatten doch gesagt, dass ihr Sohn es nicht wüsste…. Das heißt das er doch hierher kam um mit mir zu Tanzen. Aber warum? Ich schnappte aus meinen Gedanken als Toushiro bei uns ankam. Ich verlagerte das Gewicht auf mein anderes Bein und bemerkte dabei, dass alle anderen im Saal zu uns starrten. Na toll noch peinlicher… ich hoffe ich trete ihm gleich nicht auf die Füße. Toushiro nickte zum Gruß einmal mit dem Kopf.

„Dürfte ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" sagte er höflich und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen das mich vor dem Tanzen retten soll, als ich von Ichigo eine wage-es-nicht Blick bekam. Dann erinnerte ich mich daran was Ishida gesagt hatte. Daran das wir und unauffällig verhalten sollten auch wenn irgendjemand einen zum Tanzen auffordert. Ich seufzte und legte meine Hand in seine.

„Sicher doch" sagte ich. Als Antwort darauf gab er mir ein kleines Lächeln was mir den Atem verschlug und führte mich auf die Tanzfläche. Ich warf noch einen kurzen Blick über meine Schulter nach Ichigo der ein gefälliges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hatte. Immer noch waren alle Blicke auf uns gerichtet, als ob hier etwas Übernatürliches stattfinden würde. Ich ging an Toushiro´s Seite weiter auf die Mitte zu. Dort angekommen legte er eine Hand auf meine Taille. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Dann fingen wir an zu der Musik zu tanzen. Ich war erstaunt, denn er war ein viel besserer Tänzer als Ichigo und Ishida zusammen. Er konnte mich auch viel besser führen, sodass ich ihm nicht die ganze Zeit auf die Füße trete. Nach ein paar weiteren Momenten…

„Darf ich fragen wie sie heißen?" fragte er mich mit einem schmunzeln. Warum schmunzelte er?

„Einfach nur Karin, Hitsugaya-sama" sagte ich ruhig.

„Anscheinend wollen sie mir ihren Namen nicht sagen. Dann muss ich aber auch darauf bestehen das sie mich Toushiro nennen" sagte er bestimmend.

„Das lässt sich einrichten Toushiro" sagte ich mit einem Lächeln. Er lächelte zurück, doch dann fiel ihm anscheinend etwas ein und er hatte nun doch ein ernstes Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe ihr Begleiter hat nichts dagegen" sagte er und sah dabei nach rechts. Ich folgte seinem Blick nur um Ichi-nii dort stehen zu sehen der immer noch grinste. Baka-nii… Dabei fiel mir Takahashi auf. Ein Wachmann rannte auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Zettel. Er las ihn durch und flüsterte dem Wachmann etwas ins Ohr. Dieser nickte und machte sich dann seinen Weg zu den anderen Wächtern. Ich wurde wieder in die Realität zurückgezogen, als sich Toushiros Griff um meine Taille verstärkte. Dann musste ich wieder daran denken, dass er dachte, dass Ichigo mein Begleiter sei und fing an zu kichern. Toushiro starrte mich unglaubwürdig an.

„Er und meine Begleitung? Also ich würde meinen Bruder nicht als Begleitung sehen" sagte ich und sah sofort einen Flug von Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht.

„Achso er ist ihr Brud-," versuchte er zu sagen als ich aus den Augenwinkel eine Bewegung sah.

**Normaler POV**

Als Karin etwas Ungewöhnliches in ihren Augenwinkeln sah, wirbelte sie sich aus Reflex um, nur um einen der Wachmänner zu sehen. Er lief mit erhobenem Schwert auf die Beiden zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie dem Schwert ausweichen indem sie hastig nach rechts schritt und dabei Toushiro mit zog. Das Schwert schlug mit großem Scheppern auf dem Boden auf und Karin trat ihm, solange sein Schwert noch auf dem Boden lag, hart ins Gesicht. Er flog nach hinten und blieb bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen. Sie sah sich schnell um. Auch die anderen Wachen waren losgestürmt, aber von Ichigo und Ishida abgeblockt, die schon ihre Schwerter hielten. Drei von zehn schafften es trotzdem an ihnen vorbei und liefen in Richtung Karin und Toushiro. Die ganzen Besucher liefen alle auf den Ausgang zu. Karin sah hinter sich, nur um zu sehen das Toushiro ruhig in Richtung der Wachen ging.

„Was macht dieser Idiot da?" fragte sie sich.

„Bist du lebensmüde oder was? Bleib hinter mir" schrie sie ihn an und zog ihn zurück. Toushiro sah sie verwirrt an.

„Bin ich nicht! Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach gegen diese Typen kämpfen lassen. Du bist eine Frau und hast noch nicht mal eine Waffe" schnappte er zurück. Karin wurde nun richtig sauer.

„Wie war das? Ja ich bin eine Frau na und? Und du hast genauso wenig eine Waffe. Jetzt trete zurück, ich erledige sie" sagte Karin nur und schritt nach vorne. Sie hob ihren rechten Arm waagerecht.

„Houka Doragon [1]" flüsterte sie und es erschien ein länglicher, glühender Stab in ihrer Hand. Als er aufhörte zu glühen, erkannte man ein Schwert. Es hatte einen dunkelroten Griff mit orangenen Klingen darauf. Am Ende hingen zwei gelbe Kordeln und die Klinge hatte ebenfalls orangene Schnörkeleien

Toushiro stand da wie erstarrt.

„Sie hat ein Schwert?" fragte er sich erstaunt. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss ihr helfen" sagte er.

„Hyourinmaru" auch in seiner Hand bildete sich ein Schwert.

Währenddessen hatte Karin schon einen von ihnen erledigt. Dieser lag nun blutend auf dem Boden, unfähig wieder war gerade dabei das Schwert des einen zu blocken als der andere hinter ihr ausholte.

„Shit! Was jetzt?" fluchte sie. Doch das andere Schwert wurde von Toushiro aufgehalten.

„Das meinte dieser Takahashi mit ´er kann sich auch selbst beschützen´" dachte sie und wand sich wieder ihrem Gegner zu. Mit Leichtigkeit erledigte sie ihn indem sie ein Schlag von links an täuschte aber dann doch schnell von rechts zuschlug. Als sie sich umwand sah sie das Toushiro auch fertig war und unverletzt. Erleichtert seufzte sie und sah nach Ichigo und Ishida. Sie standen auch schon neben den Männern und kamen auf Karin zu. Doch bevor sie bei ihnen ankamen fühlte Karin ein Stechen an ihrer Seite. Sie sah nach unten. Das Schwert von dem Wächter den sie anfangs k.o. geschlagen hatte, hatte versucht mit seinem Schwert Karin zu erstechen. Er hat sie aber anscheinend verfehlt, sodass er nur ihre Seite streifte. Karin packte das Schwert, wirbelte auf einem Fuß herum und schlug ihn kopfüber in den Boden.

„Jetzt bleib endlich liegen verdammt" murmelte sie und ging nun zu den Anderen die sie nur besorgt und entsetzt ansahen.

Karins POV

Ich drückte meine Hand auf die schmerzende Wunde und schritt zu den anderen.

„Ist alles ok?" fragte Ichigo besorgt und schritt schnell auf mich zu.

„Ja klar ist alles ok! Er hat nur meine Seite geschliffen" sagte ich desinteressiert. Er sah mich an und ich konnte sagen, dass er mir nicht ganz glaubte, aber es für besser fand jetzt nicht mit mir zu streiten.

„Darf ich fragen wer ihr seid?" fragte nun Toushiro. Ich schaute die anderen fragend an. Sie nickten mir zu und ich ging nach vorn.

„Das ist Uryuu Ishida" fing ich an zu erklären und gestikulierte zu den benannten Personen.

„Das hier ist mein Bruder Ichigo Kurosaki und ich bin Karin Kurosaki. Wir wurden, von Yamamoto des Hunterbundes, dazu beauftragt hier auf deinem Verlobungsball für die Sicherheit zu sorgen" endete ich.

„Ihr seid Hunter?" fragte er mich ungläubig. Ich lächelte nur entschuldigend und nickte.

„Danke sehr!" kam eine quietschende Stimme hinter uns. Wir drehten uns alle zu der Geräuschquelle und sahen Matsumoto die zu uns kam, gefolgt von Toushiros Eltern.

„Ich danke ihnen für die Rettung der Gäste und vor allem von Toushiro" sagte Toushiros Mutter Mikoto.

„Nicht der Rede wert. Es war unsere Aufgabe" sagte Ichigo.

„Trotzdem danke ich ihnen und würde noch einmal gerne privat mit ihnen sprechen." drehte sich zu Matsumoto* Matsumoto sie kümmern sich jetzt um die Gäste, dass alle sicher nach Hause kommen. Wir können nicht riskieren das wieder jemand angegriffen wird. Außerdem ist Hinamori schon aus Sicherheitsgründen vorhin gegangen." sagte Mikoto.

„Hai" antwortete Matsumoto und verschwand.

„Was für eine Schande" sagte Hatsuma und schaute durch den Saal. Mehrere Tische waren umgeworfen worden und überall lagen Tote und deren Blut.

„Ich weiß aber wir müssen uns jetzt um die Helden des Tages kümmern. Ich schätze mal ihr seid alle jetzt ziemlich erschöpft. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass sie in eines der Gästezimmer gehen, dort duschen und sich dann von unseren Dienern etwas angenehmeres zum Anziehen geben lassen" sagte sie freundlich.

„Wir nehmen das Angebot gerne an Hitsugaya-sama. Könnten sie dann auch dafür sorgen, dass die Wunde meiner Schwester versorgt wird?" fragte Ichigo.

„Natürlich. Wenn alle danach fertig sind, treffen wir sie im Kaminzimmer und würden noch mit ihnen über den Vorfall sprechen und dann sind sie natürlich dazu eingeladen, die heutige Nacht hier zu verbringen"

„Danke" sagten Ichigo, Karin und Ishida gleichzeitig. Wie auf Komando kamen zwei Männer und eine Frau in Dienertracht und führten uns in unsere Zimmer.

„Was für ein Abend. In vielerlei Hinsichten" dachte ich erschöpft.

Fertig! Puhhh war das anstrengend...hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mir ein paar Reviews da.

Jetzt kann ich erstmals entspannen *Keks hinleg*; D

[1] Houka Doragon = feuriger Drache

Eure HitsuKarinFan

Beta-Leser: Serix3 & Hanami-chan


End file.
